It is no longer possible to imagine current technology, and in particular motor vehicle construction, without plastic components. Over the course of time, a multiplicity of different production methods for such plastic components has been developed. In particular, it is known to produce a plastic component with the aid of a positive core, a negative mould and at least one additional reinforcement.
In this regard, DE 10 2006 051 867 A1 discloses, by way of example, a production method for a wheel wound from fibre-reinforced plastic having a spoked wheel hub and a rim bed. A plurality of rings lying on one another in a common surface and joined to one another form the spoked wheel hub, the spoked wheel hub and the rim bed having synthetic resin-impregnated wound carbon fibres and being connected integrally to one another. The rings are produced by winding around a positive core and laying in a negative mould, it also being possible for additional reinforcements to be incorporated in the ring.
DE 10 2006 051 867 A1 discloses the production of plastic components with a principally convex surface, but does not disclose any teaching as to how plastic components with concave sections, which are frequently needed, can be produced. For example, it is known to wind fibres around a positive core and then to dab or tamp them into the concave regions of the positive core with a resin impregnated brush. This is an extremely time-consuming and arduous business, and is therefore, only little suited to the mass production of plastic components of the aforementioned type. Furthermore, the reproducibility of the method, and therefore, a constant quality of the components, is hardly provided.
Also disadvantageous in DE 10 2006 051 867 A1 is the fact that reinforcements are incorporated as resin impregnated fibres are wound around the positive core. The result of this is that it is very laborious to bring the reinforcements into the correct position, since the resin promotes slipping of the reinforcements on the substrate thereof.